Shusiva and sonic and friends
by MasterWeeabooGirl
Summary: Shushiva is a cat mobian
1. Shushuva Character BIO DO NOT STEAL

Disclamer: I do's bot own sonic japanesian people ceated sonic and I am not japanesian., but i dld create t'is story so please enjoy.

This chataper is goin to be abot Sushiva a oc that i worked on fo'r year's ever sense I was 12 so pleas ajoy.

Sushiva is't a bond cat mobian with pink highlighter edge's on edge of her hair.

She wear crystaline pinknWhite earings that goes down to her kneeses. She's also wears an hoop neckalace with blue seashalled pearls around her neck.

She wears birght blue and light white letter jacket with white christal spikes around her collar. With lamp shoes that have's jingle bears that are legit white with white stripes and light white stars that are on the side with gold x on both the sides of her lamp shords.

She's also carrys a blue lamp pierce that glows in the dark so when she fight dark monsters she can see the white.

She also has this super powerwired skateting boardd that has bright yellow twilight spikes that resembles the mario turtle spikes that she uses to pop monsters like the darknerss i know this isnt kingdom hearts but it is a plot machine for the story so stfu.

Likes watcthing movies like the worng turn and likes reading creepo pasta stories.

Shusiva Personality: Shusiva has a very dark but outwalking personality. She likes to hang around sonic and her knee knuckles and tails, but, hate amy rose, and, also hate rouge the bate because she finds them very annoting.

Her quotes:

"My life is a messyed up hell were i fight darkness in my soul whats your life."

"Come on buddy its not going to hurt if you let the shadow follow you outside.

"Life is like a gamble you have tin see throuhout the masks and fold."

And her's number one quote is a deep quote that she says through drought the story me and my friends thoguht about fors a very long time.

"Join me you'll die don't join me you'll get worse death, its win and lose for you but an eternal suffering for me."

Il'l updated the story tillmorow so youll have to wait goidbye guys have a nice day.


	2. Shushiva intro

Shushiva was walking about nobian town with a new pierce hangrining on her arm. She was chewing purple strawberry coffeee shot gumball gum, her , shot tooth popping the balls that she blowed on.

She got her pierce in a local shop in mob town. She asked for the money and the disgusting drunk bartender who was trying to cheap her told her it was 400mob coins Shusiva looked. At the pierce and while it wad pretty with white and gold lining on the front white a black cross on it to signify darkness she knew the drunk shop keeper was lying.

She screamed at him and ran over him with her skateboard raking his face, blood shooting out all the cornors, oh ya, and she came and scratched him with her sharp claws, blood gushed out spilling on the counter and she cleaned it up and ended up stealing the pierce because she knew it would be better than getting it for 400 mobian coins.

She smiled at the memry and patted her piercr glaring at the thought of the man trying to scam her piece of shit she thought. She didnt know if the man was dead or not but she knew that she save alot of people money and that the man was dead.

Shusiva twirled her pink highlighter hair with her hand while fingering her hoop necklace. I wonder where sonic and friends are at she thought to herslef.

And speak devil and they appeared but it wasnt sonic or her friend s it was that pink bictch amy. Shushiva rolled her eyes and started chewing her purple strawberry coffe shot gumball gum harder, popping more balls and started walking trying to ignore the pink haird moian.

"HEY SHUSHIVA." Amy yelled running tue the discusted pink highlighter. "HAVE YOU SEEN SONIC!." Discust ran over the pink highlighted mobian face. Shushiva cringed at the spit that was going to her mouth and wiped it off.

"No i havent seen your shitty main so leave me alone or ill chocke you." Shushiva yelled.

"Shushiva what have gotton into you you are always nice to everybody." Amy then gaspes when she noticed the stolen the stolin pierce and gasped even harder when she saw the black cross.

"Oh my good, Shushiva you are a devil worshipper,; get away im telling sonic."

Shushiva grinned letting her true colors spill out like gravy on a stone.

"Are you sure you want to are you sure." Shushiva grinned looking at the terrified pink mobian. She didnt let the mobian answer as she rammed her skateboard in the face of amy.

"**_GRRRURUAHHHHHHHH._**" **Shushiva let out a blood curling _SCREAM_** **as amyies blood shot across her face.****"H_ELP _S_OMBODY HELP!"_ Amy tried to scream for help but everytime she tried she the skateboard bomboed into her head. ****_WHAM! WHIP! SLAM!_****Shushiva grinned as more blood spilled out completely silincing the amy. She picked up the skateboard cleaning blood off and went on skating into the sunset.**

"Your destined to die by a person with a true eternal suffering be glad. I was tutured as a child you was fed, my sins repent while yours add on." She whispered her quote lookin for sonic and freinds.

Disclaimer: Me and my friends each took turns writing this chapter. That can explain the different writing styles and tone, in case you're confused. We hope you enjoy our book and be sure review!


End file.
